vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimentio
|-|Dimentio= |-|Super Dimentio= Summary Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio rapidly reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his 'master' merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly much higher | 2-B Origin: Super Paper Mario Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 normally, likely 2 and 3 as Super Dimentio), Teleportation, Levitation, Can fire magic projectiles, Can create explosions, Can create forcefields to trap opponents, Mirror Magic, Reality Warping, Can flip between realities, BFR, Can create and manipulate universes, Invisibility, Can create countless clones of himself, Illusion Creation, Mind Control (Can take control of people's minds, such as when he turned Luigi into Mr. L), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Mind Control, Possible Longevity and Precognition, Invulnerability, Space-Time Manipulation, Can create a giant void that destroys all of existence, Acausality (Type 1) in Super form (Would be unaffected by the destruction of all timelines, including the one he originates from) Attack Potency: At least Large Star Level (Fought and easily killed Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and Luigi), possibly much higher (Dimentio was hinted to be the creator of the Dark Prognosticus, which granted Count Bleck dark powers capable of destroying his universe, and was likely a former member of the Ancients, a tribe that created the Pure Hearts and worlds such as Flipside) | Multiverse level (If Dimentio had not been defeated by Mario, he would have destroyed the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Marioverse. Which includes things like the Dream Depot, where the dreams of the citizens are turned into entire universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Outpaced Mario and the gang with complete ease) | Massively FTL+ (As one of the strongest beings in the Marioverse, he should be comparable to Dreamy Bowser) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly much higher (Let himself get hit by Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | Multiverse level (Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with abilities | Multiversal Intelligence: Genius, conducted a scheme and manipulated almost everyone around him in order to get the Chaos Heart. He is also hinted to have created the Dark Prognosticus Weaknesses: None notable | Pure Hearts Key: Dimentio | Super Dimentio Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Full Power Bill and Super Dimentio were used, and speed was equalized) Darkrai (Pokémon) Darkrai's Profile (Super Dimentio was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches:' Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Base Dimentio was used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Void Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Clowns Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Tricksters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2